


Mary (You're a Fine Girl)

by tonyendo



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, first encounters, yes i know thats not the actual song title just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyendo/pseuds/tonyendo
Summary: What I like to imagine Joseph and Mary's first encounter was like. Nothing more than a teeny-weeny drabble written for my own amusement.





	Mary (You're a Fine Girl)

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this song; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DVx8L7a3MuE
> 
> Tell me it doesn't fit.

The rain was coming down in sheets, drowning anything and everything caught out in its icy grip. A man made his way through the streets, struggling to find his footing on the slick pavement. A baby blue cardigan was pulled over his head, shielding him from as much of mother nature as possible.

There was only one type of place that would be open at that hour. The sun had long set, and all the boats had been docked for the day. It was far too late to get a motel room. So, the stranger ducked under awnings as he made his way to a shabby, run down bar. It wasn’t the most idyllic place to wait out the storm, but he couldn’t make it back to the harbor in these conditions.

The door to the bar creaked open before being slammed open by the wind. All the patrons turned to glare at the posh man as if he were in an old western. He offered awkward nods and half-waves as he walked up to an empty spot at the counter. The only other person sitting at the bar was a man who appeared to be sleeping on the end. He may want to stay away from him.

“What’ll you have?” Came a voice from beside him. His blue eyes focused on the owner of the voice.

The first thing he noticed were her piercing eyes. They were a deep hazel, green, brown and gold coming together to intensify her judgemental gaze. If he were anyone else, he was sure the glare would have knocked him off his feet.

“Red wine, please,” He responded, leaning back and drumming his fingers on the bar.

“I’ve never seen you in here before,” She commented, pulling out a single glass. She reached under the counter, grabbing a bottle and pouring his drink. “New to town, stranger?”

He let out a breath for a laugh. “No, no,” He took a sip of the drink. “It’s just… been a while since I’ve been back.”

“Oh,” She nodded. “Well, maybe you’d like to tell me more about yourself after I give these babies their juice?” A smug smile dannced on her lips as she began to prepare shots, likely for the group in the corner.

His eyes met hers, a smile tugging at his own features. “I’d love that.” He watcher her cross the room with the drinks. It seemed as though she bent over a little farther than required when setting the glasses down.

After a brief conversation with the patrons, she came back and slid behind the bar. “So,” She leaned against the chipped wood. “What brings you back to good ol’ Maple Bay?” A sculpted eyebrow arched up at the question.

The man polished off his wine and slid the glass closer to her. “Just passing through. Like I said, it’s been awhile since I’ve been back.”

“Mm,” She hummed, setting the tumbler aside in order to pour him more wine. “Handsome man like you, I’d be right to assume a woman drew you back in, huh?.”

“No, no, just looking to finally settle down, I think. Just haven’t found the right person. That’s subject to change, though,” He smirked, offering her a wink.

“And you?” He asked, lifting the glass to his lips. “You don’t seem like the barista type. What’s got you working here?”

“Just earning a little cash, doing a favor for a friend.” She tugged at a strand of her dark hair. “Normally I’m on your side of the counter. Really just passing the days any way possible.” She noticed his glass was half full and topped him off.  _ Was she trying to get him drunk?  _

“You boat?” She asked, making small talk.

He swirled the crimson liquid around his glass, staring at her with interest. “I do, actually. Just got a yacht about a year ago. Been traveling the coast.”

“Mm,” She hummed, interested. “That’s cute. Wanna show me some time?”  
“Wanna tell me your name first?”

Her lips curled into a smirk. “Mary.”

“Nice to meet you, then, Mary.” He smiled at her. “I’m Joseph. Perhaps now that we’re acquainted I could show you some time. If I plan on moving back, I need to make some friends.”

She smiled, starting to pour more shots for the party that was growing increasingly louder in the corner. “Well then, Joseph,” She topped off one of the glasses before scooping them up. “You always know where to find me.”

“Mary,” The man at the end of the bar slurred in a sing-song voice, raising his glass as she walked off. “You’re a fine girl… What a good wife you would be!” He laid his head back down on the sticky bar.

Joseph chuckled, shaking his head. “But my life, my lover, my lady... is the sea,” He finished for the man, taking another sip of wine.


End file.
